A Different Bodyguard
by TheWhiteW0lf
Summary: Instead of hiring John Diggle. Moira hires a former Australian Intelligence agent, Slade Wilson, who was untainted by Mirakuru and unbeknownst to her, Oliver's friend. Oneshot.


**This was made after being requested by ****coyotepup4** **to write a story where Slade wasn't affected by the Mirakuru and became Oliver's partner and bodyguard. **

Oliver walked out of the manor, after talking to Raisa to find his mother and Walter speaking to a man obscured by one of the columns.

He ignored them and continued on, over to where he had left his bike the night before, only to be caught by his mother's ever watchful eye. "Oliver?" She called out with her hand reaching out to him.

Oliver turned to see Walter continuing his conversation with the person, for a few seconds before joining his wife.

"I would like to introduce you to someone." She said with some pleading in her voice, masked to seem like she was simply being a pleasant hostess.

Just then, a familiar man walked from behind the column to join the Queen family. His looked slightly older than he had seen him last. Flecks of grey scattered through his dark hair, and he now wore an eye patch over the eye he had lost, thanks to Ivo.

"He will be accompanying you, from now on." Oliver looked past his mother to see a small smirk on the Aussie's face. Oliver knew his old friend would be having a field day, seeing how he was being pampered or coddled.

Slade moved up to Oliver and gave him a hearty shake. "Slade Wilson. Former ASIS. Australian Intelligence."

Oliver shook his hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Wilson."

* * *

Sitting in the back of the town car, Oliver looked at the man he considered a brother. "How did you make it home?"

Slade glanced at him in the mirror. "Mucked around with a radio that wasn't damaged from Fyers' Camp. Managed to get a message home, they picked me up, gave me a medal for what we did. Not long after that, I retired." He sighed.

Oliver nodded. "You deserved all the celebrations after Shado."

Slade nodded sullenly. "Speaking of old flames, I apologize for not seeing Miss Lance. Between surgery and rehabilitation…"

"It's fine. Your health comes first."

"You should talk to her, have a proper conversation." Slade then cleared his throat as they stopped at Queen's steel foundry. "If you're going to do what I know you are going to do. I'm to be a part of this."

Oliver followed Slade to the boot of the car to see a steel footlocker. "I see you're already prepared."

"That's because I know you, Kid."

Oliver chuckled as they entered the foundry and started setting up. After setting up the foundry, Oliver picked up his bow and started firing the arrows at tennis balls, while Slade sharpened his sword.

"Just like old times, Kid," Slade said as they suited up.

* * *

Adam Hunt walked with his men through the car park. "Tell Grell, that I can put him into obscurity as quickly as I raised him from it." He then licked his lips. "And this attorney Laurel Lance, you better fix that situation before I lose my patience."

One of his men nodded and left, Grell and the rest entered the car as they heard his blood-curdling screams as the lights went out. His other two men shot with arrows.

Grell was pulled out of the car by a man carrying a sword and wearing a black and orange mask. "Please, I'll give you whatever you want!"

Deathstroke chuckled as he pointed at his partner who was on top of Grell's car aiming his bow at the criminal. "Your beef is with him, but know this, I don't ever want to hear you threaten, or conspire to kill someone again."

Grell frantically nodded, as The Hood dropped from the car. "You're gonna transfer forty million dollars into Starling City Bank account 1141 by ten pm tomorrow."

"Or what?" Hunt sneered.

"Or we are gonna take it, and you won't like how." The green archer warned.

"If I see you again, You're dead!" Hunt bellowed in an attempt to mask his fear.

Deathstroke shoved Hunt to the ground, by the car. "What did I just tell you?"

"Time to go." The Hood said in the Deathstroke's ear. Slade slugged Hunt across the jaw, knocking him out.

Oliver gave him a look. Slade shrugged. "Didn't kill him, He can and will disappoint you, Kid."

"I have to at least give them a chance," Oliver said on his comms as they made their way back to the foundry.

"Just don't be disappointed when he ignores our warning, is all I'm saying," Slade answered without missing a beat.


End file.
